Ian Kabra's Emo Solking Moments A Chat Room
by NinjaGomp
Summary: When Ian, Amy, Kurt, Johan, Dan, The Starlings, Hamilton, Alistar, adn 3 OC's get togther in a chat room what will happen? Read to find out, T just to be safe.  Give me sugestions on what is to come next, all comments welcome.
1. The Awesome Begining

**A/N: This goes along with The Blog of Ian Kabra Uncut and Abroad, by Athens Eternal Maiden. So if you haven't read it, get on it! Here is What the people are called in the chat room.**

**Ian- Ian_Kabra**

**Kurt – The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here**

**Hamilton - The-Hammer**

**Amy- SmarticalParitical**

**Johan – Da'_Wiz**

**Alistair – Burrito_Man**

**Ned – Thing1**

**Ted - Thing2**

**Sinead – Awesomeness_McCool **

**Dan – Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy**

**Fallon (OC) – The_Shadow**

**Rosemary (Athens Eternal Maiden's OC) – The-Lose-Cannon**

**Nikky – (Lionlover27's OC) - Lion_Girl**

Ian looked at his computer screen; he was board out of his mind. But at that very moment an alert popped up on his screen it read:

"SmarticalParitical" has requested a chat.

Ian had no idea who this was, but his gut told him to accept the request, his screen went black, then to a light orange with llamas all over it. He had set this as his wallpaper for the chat room when he was high on gummy bears and now he didn't know how to change it. He was lost in his thoughts when a chat bubble popped onto his screen.

Hello, Ian. It's Amy Cahill.

Ian was glad to hear that.

Hello Love.

He replied. All of the sudden another person joined the chat. His name was **Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy.** It sounded weird, but he let him in the chat room too.

Hey Amy, Dan here, just wanted to let you know I told Kurt to make one and join the chat, so he will be here any second. So, you're welcome!

With that Dan logged off.

Ian was petrified, he hated Kurt, he had tried to take Amy's heart away from him, and for that Kurt must be killed, or servile injured. Another alert popped up on the screen, it said that someone called **The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here **wanted to join the chat. Ian let that person into. Ian was stuned with the next words.

Hey Amy, it's Kurt!


	2. Dot Dot Doting

**A/N: Thanks for all of the good reviews; believe it or not this is the best reviews I have had since I posted my PJ&O story. Just for the people that said I didn't do so well on my grammar, I am having my sister Athens Eternal Maiden edit it, so hope this one is better. Just to let you know Dart-Gun-Girl is Natalie. **

TheAwesomessGuyHere: Hi, Ian. How's it going?

Ian_Kabra: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Thing1: Good for you Ian!

The_Lose_Cannon: Yah, go Ian, you show that Gary-Stew who's boss!

TheAwesomensssGuyHere: Gary-What?

SmarticalPartical: Guys, stop it!

Burrito-Man: Have you finished the poll on burrito flavors yet Ian?

Ian_Kabra: Yes, I have.

Burrito-Man: And…?

Ian_Kabra: Soup.

Burrito-Man: Soup?

Ian_Kabra: Yes, we all liked soup.

Burrito-Man: Great now I have to think of a way to turn a solid into a liquid.

The_Lose_Cannon: Don't worry Alastair, you can do it! E-kats know all.

Thing2: You could make it like liquid sushi.

The_Shadow: What's Sushi?

SuperAwesomeNinjaGuy: Really Fallon, really.

The_Shadow: I DON'T LISTEN TO RAP!

The-Hammer: Don't yell, there is an old person listening, he might lose an eye or something.

The_Lose_Cannon: Oh, Hammy. He's not old; he's hip, groovy and snazzy. Not old you stupid Holt.

The-Hammer: Hurtfullllllll…..

Ian_Kabra: Stop …. ing this is only rated T

SuperAwesomeNinjaGuy: Ewww... Ian, get your mind out of the gutters

Da'-Wiz: Yah, there are people under the age of 11 here *cough* Natalie *cough, cough, cough*

Dart-Gun-Girl: The cough trick doesn't work on the computer dude

Da'-Wiz: Since when did you start saying dude?

Dart-Gun-Girl: Since I started hanging out with Dan. *Cough*

That Idiot*Cough, cough, cough*

SuperAwesomeNinjaGuy: Hurtful! :(

**A/N: So was this one better? R and R please! Thanks, more to come soon.**


	3. Making People Feel Bad

**A/N: Sorry it has been a wile since the last post, my computer got wet so I am using my dads. In my story I am making all of the characters OOC. I was looking at my names and I realized that I used the word Awesome way too much, but, WHO CARES! I'm sure someone does but they don't count. **

**Just in case you forgot here are the screen names here they are, (I added Nellie):**

**Ian- Ian_Kabra**

**Kurt – The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here**

**Hamilton - The-Hammer**

**Amy- SmarticalParitical**

**Johan – Da'_Wiz**

**Alistair – Burrito_Man**

**Ned – Thing1**

**Ted - Thing2**

**Sinead – Awesomeness_McCool **

**Dan – Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy**

**Natalie – Dart-Gun-Girl **

**Nellie – PunkChick103.0**

**Fallon (My OC) – The_Shadow**

**Rosemary (Athens Eternal Maiden's OC) – The-Lose-Cannon**

**Nikky – (Lionlover27's OC) - Lion_Girl**

**The-Hammer: Stop coping my "Hurtful…."**

**Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy: I'm not copying you! **

**The_Shadow: Are you guys really going to fight about this?**

**Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy: Yes!**

**The_Shadow: Oh my god, you two are idiots.**

**SmarticalPartical: They know.**

**The-Lose-Cannon: Well Dan might, but I'm not so sure about Hamilton! **

The_Hammer: My parents think I'm smart.

Burrito_Man: They do?

Dart-Gun-Girl: Wow, even Alistair thinks you are stupid! HA!

Da'_Wiz: LOL

The_Hammer: Yah thanks Alistair.

Burrito_Man: You're very welcome.

The_Hammer: *weeping*

**The_Hammer has logged out.**

PunkChick103.0: Not so tough now is he!

The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here: Yah, I guess not.

Ian_Kabra: GO AWAY KURT!

The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here: But, I didn't do anything yet!

Ian_Kabra: NOW!

The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here: Fine

**The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here has logged out.**

Ian_Kabra: Yah, He's gone!

SmarticalParitical: Ian, why are you so mean to him?

Ian_Kabra: Because he is a Gary-Stew.

SmarticalPartical: A Gary- What!

Ian_Kabra: I don't know, Rosemary said it in the first chat room thing.

SmarticalPartical: Ok.

**Ian_Kabra,**

**SmarticalParitical,**

**Da'_Wiz,**

**Burrito_Man,**

**Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy,**

**Dart-Gun-Girl,**

**PunkChick103.0,**

**The_Shadow,**

**And,**

**The-Lose-Cannon**

**Has logged out.**

**A/N: How was this one, I think that it the best one yet! Any ideas on what comes next, all comments welcome, keep flames to a minimum please. Thanks! **


	4. People Who Don't Matter, Dogs up Trees

**A/N: Hola! Another utterly pointless chapter of my awesome story! So here I go! Enjoy!**

The_Shadow: Ok Ian, Amy, Kurt, and other people, who don't really matter or care, (Hamilton and/or Dan, don't you dare say hurtful.) let's get one thing straight, a Gary-Stew is a person who thinks he is perfect in every way.

Ian_Kabra: That's Kurt.

The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here: Hey, I should let you know that just yesterday I got a B+ on a history test, so there, ha! I am not perfect!

Dart-Gun-Girl: Oh, yah, B+, so bad.

The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here: Worse that an A+.

Thing2: Shut up Kurt,

Thing1: We can and will make you.

The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here: How will you possibly do th…

**The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here**

**Has logged out**

Thing1: All done!

SmarticalPartical: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KURT?

Thing2: We put him in a temporary coma.

Ian_Kabra: Thank You!

SmarticalPartical: Ian!; Ned, Ted why the heck did you do that?

Thing1: He's annoying.

PunkChick103.0: How did you get there so quick?

Thing2: We were outside his house.

Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy: Can I ask why?

Thing1: No.

Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy: Ok.

Burrito_Man: Sorry to interrupt, but, my dog is stuck in a tree, can one of you come help me?

The-Hammer: Hamilton to the rescue!

SmarticalPartical: Why is your dog in a tree?

Burrito_Man: He was chasing a cat.

SmarticalPartical: Oh.

**The_Shadow**

**The-Hammer**

**Ian_Kabra**

**Burrito_Man**

**Thing1**

**Thing2**

**PunkChick103.0**

**Dart-Gun-Girl**

**Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy**

**SmarticalPartical**

**Has logged out**


	5. What Starts With Ian, Ends With Alistar

**A/N: I am so sorry I Haven't updated in forever, I have been super busy with school… UGH! But anyways, I added Even, and I probably spelled his lade name wrong, but no one cares about him… except me *tear* and … Amy *shutter, shutter* (again spelled wrong I get it! DON'T YELL AT ME!) Ok so I took out Niki. To many OC's to deal with. Again sorry I haven't done anything to this in a long time, thanks for getting on me about it! I also know that 'lose' is spelled loose.**

_Now entering:_

_Ian_Kabra_

_Dart-Gun-Girl _

_PunkChick103.0_

_The_Awesomeness_Guy_Here_

_The-Hammer_

_SmarticalParitical_

_Da'_Wiz_

_Burrito_Man_

_Thing1_

_Thing2_

_Awesomeness_McCool _

_Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy_

_Even_Feraken_Toliver_

_The_Shadow_

_The-Lose-Cannon_

Even_Feraken_Toliver: Hey Ian, what's up?

Ian_Kabra: NOT ANOTHER ONE!

TheAwesomessGuyHere: Another What?

Super_Awesome_Ninja_Guy: Amy Lover. You losers populate like fruit flies!

Ian_Kabra: NOT TRUE!

The_Shadow: You might want to keep your CAPS LOCK off, your computer will send out a distress call to Rosemary's computer, and then she'll have to maim, or seriously injure you, and the computer.

Ian_Kabra: I HOPE SHE DOSE!

The_Lose_Cannon: Here I Come!

Ian_Kabra: YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I…..

_**Ian_Kabra has logged off**_

SmarticalParitical: WHAT DID YOU DO TO…..

_**SmarticalParitical has logged off**_

The-Hammer: AMY NOOO….

_**The-Hammer has logged off**_

The_Shadow: Rosemary, your dead!

Burrito_Man: YESSSS! I FINISHED THE SOUP BURRITO! I DID…..

_**Burrito_Man had logged off**_

Thing1: You people never learn do you?

Thing2: Nope. Hey you want to play Call of Duty 1,853?

Thing1: Sure

_**Thing1**_

_**The_Awesomess_Guy_Here**_

_**And **_

_**Thing2 has logged off**_

Dart-Gun-Girl: I'm out

PunkChick103.0: Me to, bye losers.

_**Dart-Gun-Girl**_

_**The_Lose_Cannon**_

_**And**_

_**PunckChick103.0 has logged out**_

The_Shadow: Well bye Johna!

Da'Wiz: Yeah, sure

_**Everyone else has logged off**_

**A/N: Well that's how it all ends, I guess! Might be another one, might not it all depends on how all the comments go, if you want another chapter, tell me what to do in it! I'm running out of ideas! Please Comment if you read!**


End file.
